The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for mounting an antenna, and more specifically to an apparatus for sealingly mounting an antenna housing onto a mounting surface, such as a roof of a vehicle or a panel structure.
In the past, there have been various devices for mounting an antenna or antenna assembly onto a vehicle or thin panel structure. The current conventional method for mounting an antenna includes inserting a threaded stud into an aperture in the vehicle roof or panel structure and fastening or securing the stud from inside the vehicle or from under the panel structure. One installer holds the threaded stud in position, while another installer engages a threaded lock-nut onto the threaded stud from the interior of the vehicle or from under the panel structure.
Further, antenna mounting apparatus must be water tight to prevent the ingress of water into the chamber housing the electrical components, and to prevent the ingress of water through the mounting aperture in the vehicle roof or panel structure through which antenna wires pass. Known methods are cumbersome and some require special adhesives and application of curable waterproofing material. Such material is prone to failure over time and is difficult to remove. To seal the chamber that houses the electronic components, known apparatus use multiple parts, which typically include O-rings, gaskets, washers and the like. Such multi-part housings are difficult and relatively time-consuming to install. Additionally, use of many parts increases the likelihood of water ingress. Therefore, there is a need for an antenna mounting apparatus having a minimum number of parts that fully seals the electronic components within the component chamber and prevents water ingress through the mounting hole in the vehicle roof or panel structure.